narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinatsu Hozuki
IN PROGRESS. SOME IMAGES TO BE CHANGED. ' Chinatsu Hozuki ''(鬼灯千夏'', Hozuki Chinatsu)'' is a chunin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure's Hozuki Clan. She is a member of Team Hisoka, and functions as a tracker nin. Background Chinatsu was born three years before Suigetsu to the Hozuki Clan. She is a cousin of Mangetsu and Suigetsu, as their mothers are sisters. Chinatsu, affectionately labeled as "Natsu," was a relatively happy child. Despite the fact that she was born during the horrible Yagura Era, 'Natsu' was at peace with her life. She spent most of her time with her doting father, who trained her daily. Unfortunately, he was later killed in active duty, leaving Chinatsu and her mother behind. The Yagura Era grew dark after that. Chinatsu was no longer a happy, excitable child. She was instead horrified by her Mizukage and began to live her life in true fear. She realized her entire life had been fabricated by her family to keep her sane, and that she had been horribly spoiled as a child. Deciding to no longer live a lie, Chinatsu abandoned her preconcieved notions of the world and began to truly see. Chinatsu entered the Academy shortly after this, dead-set upon honoring her deceased father's memory. She made no friends during her time at the Academy, and was instead focused soley upon honoring her father. She was later placed in a genin cell with Ken'ichi (Ichi) Hamasaki and Maasaki Akiyama, under their jounin sensei Hisoka Kurosawa. The trio eventually became what is known as Team Hisoka, a powerful tracker team known for their commendable search and destroy capabilities. She began training under Yagura at the age of seven as the future heir of the Hozuki Clan (she is third in line for clan head) because of her unique form of the Hydrification Technique. She became known- albeit much later- as the "Disciple of the Fourth Mizukage" (四代目水影の弟子, Deshi no Yondaime Mizukage) because she continues to carry on many of Yagura's ideals, even after his death, and displays a rather resolute loyalty to him despite all odds. Personality Chinatsu is a sarcastic, rather arrogant shinobi. When speaking, Chinatsu uses "ore" (オレ) when referring to herself, "ore" being a boastful way of saying "I". She is rather unlikeable as a person, and has few friends because of it. However, she can be caring, as shown with her relationship with her teammates. When Maasaki was injured, she was horrified and worried by his injuries, and attempted to heal them using her basic knowledge of medical ninjutsu. She has been known to be highly protective of her teammates, making her a danger when angered. Chinatsu was viewed as "shifty" by Kakashi Hatake when the team met in passing along a scroll to Tsunade from the Mizukage. Sei has also remarked that the girl is "trippy" and doesn't trust her in the slightest. Many of Kirigakure's elders believe she will follow Suigetsu as a traitor to the village, but Chinatsu is yet to show hostility towards Kirigakure itself. She instead directs it towards Iwagakure, because it was an Iwagakure nin who killed her father. That ninja is dead, killed during the same battle as her father, but Chinatsu still doesn't trust the village. Despite outsider's negative views on her, Chinatsu has proven to be a capable mission leader who will do whatever it takes to get the job done. She shows little sympathy for those she has defeated, and instead looks down upon them for being weak. As a child, Chinatsu was very different. She lacked confidence in her abilities and was very self-concious about her jagged, shark-like teeth (despite not being the only child in her peer group to have them). She was often shy about opening her mouth in front of new people, and was even more worried about it outside of Kirigakure, where others might not be so accustomed to shark teeth. She idolized Ameyuri Ringo of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and aspired to become a member one day as well. After the death of her father, Chinatsu began to change rapidly, in both skill level and attitude. She grew less timid and more focused, believing she had been taking her father's teachings for granted while he was alive. She began placing more value on the techniques of her clan, which she had been previously uninterested in. The Hozuki Style quickly became her top priority, replacing her previous dream of becoming a Swordsmen of the Mist. Originally, Chinatsu was very indifferent to her teammates, believing they would only get in her way. However, everything changed during the Chunin Exams in Kirigakure, when Team Nine met up with a team from Kumogakure. The team was made up of a group of lightning users, and the Hozuki style is dangerously weak against Lightning. Chinatsu was gravely injured almost immediately, despite her efforts to fend them off with her sword. She grew exhausted and dehydrated, a sign of oncoming death for a Hozuki. Luckily, Ichi was able to protect her from fatal damage and managed to bring her to a body of water, where he promptly tossed her in. She was revived from her stupor almost instantly. Needless to say, Chinatsu is now very close with her teammates. Appearance Chinatsu has rather long, bluish-white hair and violet eyes. She is rather gangly and tall for a woman, with a small bustline. She has one small ear piercing in each ear. Like many other Hozuki, Chinatsu has distinctly pointed, shark-like teeth. One tooth sticks out on the right side of her mouth, much to her chagrin. Chinatsu's overall appearance strongly resembles that of her cousins, Suigetsu and Mangetsu, but she inherited her father's darker skin and blue hair. When her father was reanimated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he remarked that Chinatsu had grown very beautiful and looked just like his wife had in her youth. Chinatsu is normally seen with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, with her bangs pinned out of the way. As a genin, her hair was extremely long and was often worn down, which was more hassle than it was worth. She eventually cut it, just before the Chunin Exams. It is now mid-back length, and is likely due for a trim. As a child Chinatsu wore a very complex outfit with armoured plating, but has since outgrown that style in favor of a more "normal" Kirigakure style. ((Images to come)) She wears her tanto strapped to her back for easy access, and carries a water bottle with her constantly. Chinatsu normally wears a slightly above-the-knee length skirt with the Kirigakure symbol (seen at right) emblazoned on it. Underneath this, she wears a pair of black leggings and a set of pinstriped legwarmers. She also dons a set of armwarmers bearing the same pattern as her legwarmers. Chinatsu also wears a turquoise, short-sleeved shirt with a single black stripe on each sleeve. ((Images to come)) During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chinatsu was seen wearing her usual turquoise top under a standard issue Kirigakure flak jacket. Her hair was pulled back with her forehead protector in a high pony tail, and her bangs were kept to the side with a turquoise hair clip. Her tanto was missing from it's normal position on her back and was instead hung on a hip holster along with her kiba sword. Abilities As a genin, Chinatsu was a very weak shinobi. She lacked notable taijutsu skills and pathetic strength and stamina. She was highly unimpressive as a whole, and lacked the confidence to ask for help. After her father's death, Chinatsu began studying as hard as she could to improve her skills. (See "personality" for additional details) She began working on her taijutsu, which she had neglected because of her training in the Hozuki Style, which needs no taijutsu or genjutsu to use. After much training, she has improved her ninjutsu and speed greatly, as well as her hand seals. Chinatsu is horrible with genjutsu and has pathetic stamina, but she is still a formidable opponent. However, she is easily defeated by a powerful lightning user, much to her chargrin. The Hozuki Style saves her from physical attacks, but does not completely keep her out of danger. She is easily dehydrated, and when dehydrated is an easy target. Chinatsu's chakra reserves are also rather small despite her efforts to improve them. She tires out very quickly, and often needs to stop in order to catch her breath. However, Chinatsu's pride is much too great for this, and she often pushes herself far beyond the brink of exhaustion, which is detrimental to her health. The Hydrification Technique The '''Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them.[1][2] Mangetsu and Suigetsu are very gifted swordsmen, and are known as the Second Coming of the Demon (鬼人の再来, Kijin no Sairai). It has also produced at least one Mizukage of the village. Hydrification Technique is a protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki clan. This technique is making it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. Boasting high strategic value, the only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about.[2] When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state.[3] Since this technique turns the body into water, the Hōzuki are extremely vulnerable to Lightning Release techniques, as noted by Suigetsu when he was pinned down by Darui's sword, which was imbued with lightning.[4] Chinatsu herself posesses a unique variation of the Hozuki Clan techniques that she inherited from her grandmother. This technique- known jokingly as "Chinatsu Syndrome"- is a rather specified, dangerous variation of the Hydrification Technique. This variation allows the user to break down their bodies to a molelcular level and either travel through objects, disappear (both specialties of Chinatsu's grandmother) or harden specific areas of their bodies until they have the same density as steel. When Chinatsu uses it, she posesses the hardening capabilities and can turn her body into a shield-like structure if need be. However, this special variation is in fact more harmful than it is good. Chinatsu's body reforms at a much slower rate than Suigetsu's, and she is very, very ''easy to injure and stun with the lightning and fire releases. Chinatsu must be exceptionally careful around fire and lightning, as she is likely to evaporate beyond the point of return if exposed to them for too long. She can also bleed and be injured through physical means, and can only use her techniques in times of dire need. If she does use the "Chinatsu Technique" too often- more than once every now and then, that is- Chinatsu will be rendered unconcious and within a comatose like state. This state can last for weeks or even ''months, ''depending on the severity of her chakra depletion. If she overdepletes and passes out (something she often does), Chinatsu will loose valuable portions of her life chakra, which in turn shaves years off of her life. She may use the Shield Style only five times in her life, for it takes up so much of her life chakra that she will physically ''waste away ''if overdone. Chinatsu must be extremely careful. Ninjutsu To make up for Chinatsu's lack of ninjutsu talent outside the Water Release, Hisoka began teaching her the Earth Style. Anxious to prove herself ANBU worthy, Chinatsu attempted a high power jutsu far too early. The results were catastrophic. She had used far too much chakra for the technique and had wound up destroying the training field. Luckily, her teammates were uninjured, but Chinatsu's confidence was severely shaken. She wouldn't attempt to use the Earth Style again until a year later, when her team began preparing for the Chunin Exams. She only grew proficient enough to use it in regular combat at the age of sixteen, but still doesn't use it often. She prefers the Water Style. It is noted that Chinatsu's Nature Release choices are unique and rather unheard of. Most water users go for lightning release next, but Chinatsu is too afraid of lightning to use it. She dreams of creating a style that combines the Earth Release with her Hozuki Clan techniques to create a technique much like the Earth Release: Mud Body, but much more fluid. Chinatsu is close to mastery in the water style, but is ''quite ''far off from mastering Earth ninjutsu. She plans to master it before she is eligible to take the Jounin exam, as most jounin are proficient in two styles. Kenjutsu As a Kirigakure, it is expected that Chinatsu uses at least some sort of kenjutsu. She is normally seen fighting using a large tanto, but is known to weild two swords similar in design to that of the Kiba used by Ameyuri Ringo. (Her childhood idol) Unlike Ameyuri's swords, Chinatsu's are not filled with lightning chakra. They are instead simply made of strong metal. Chinatsu spent a large amount of her time as a child practicing her kenjutsu, and developing her own style. She recieved help from her elder cousin Mangetsu before his death, and eventually became strong kenjutsu user. However, she is still behind her cousin, Suigetsu, and others in skill level. She hopes to eventually surpass them, but is still far from achieving her goal. Status Part I The Civil War Beginning Arc The Kirigakure Civil War began when Chinatsu was seven years old. This event immediately followed the the Kaguya Invasion/Massacre, in which Chinatsu was successfully able to defeat a Kaguya Jonin. The woman stabbed Chinatsu, and the blade went right through her and killed her on the rebound. Shortly thereafter, Yagura ordered the execution of all Kiri nin with kekkei genkai immeditately, so that events similar to the Kaguya Invasion could not be repeated. This sparked a full-on civil war. Sometime during the fighting, Chinatsu was rendered unconcious. She awoke hours later, only to rejoin the battle. She was discovered and engaged by her former friend, Haizaki Shouko, who possessed the Boil Release kekkei genkai. Chinatsu was forced to kill her to save her own life, and to follow the orders of Yagura. The Agreement Arc Yagura (who is being manipulated by Madara) takes seven-year-old Chinatsu on as his apprentice and disciple. The next morning, she began her studies at the Academy and wound up getting into a fight with her peer, Utakata- the future jinchūriki of Saiken. Both she and Utakata were disciplined by Ao (their Academy sensei) and were forced to run drills until they dropped. They later continued to argue and fight throughout their time in the Academy, much to the irritation of both Ao and Yagura. Chinatsu engaged in a brief rivalry between Ken'ichi, herself, and Utakata, all three after the top rank in the Academy. They were both defeated by Utakata, who took first place. This left Chinatsu in third, an event she would later use to further fuel her hatred towards both Ken'ichi and Utakata. Chinatsu was devastated that she didn't make top rank and spent hours upon ''hours ''training under Yagura with extreme diligence. She struggled for hours and hours to learn simple jutsus but didn't make much headway because of her miniscule chakra reserves. Genin Cell Placement Arc Chinatsu was placed on a genin cell with her classmates Ken'ichi (Ichi) Hamasaki and Maasaki Akiyama. They were placed on the team belonging to the ANBU Hunter-nin, Hisoka Kurosawa. They immediately began training to become a tracker team because of their talents. Chinatsu is able to listen in for information anywhere while in her liquid form, and can follow after others undetected. Maasaki is an excellent chakra tracker and sensor. Ichi is a skilled tracker of water-bound shinobi and is able to identify shinobi based on simply their ''footprints. He also has high intelligence and an excellent memory, further adding to his usefulness. Together, they formed Team Nine, also known as "Team Hisoka ." At the time, they were nothing special. Maasaki and Ken'ichi were already friends and tended to shut Chinatsu out, which lead to poor teamwork. Their sensei believed they didn't understand what it took to become true ninja, and was prepared to give up on them. ((She was actually ready to kill them, but that's a tale for another day)) However, Chinatsu managed to impress her so deeply that she began to believe in their team as a whole. When Hisoka realized that Ken'ichi was every bit the genius Chinatsu had said he was, and Maasaki just as talented, she began to believe they had a chance. The Defection Arc Team Hisoka were operating on Border Patrol (a D-Rank mission, respectively) when Akira Hozuki, the mother of Suijin, attempted to defect from the village. Hisoka killed her on sight. This event is what sparked the bitter rivalry and hatred between two former friends- Suijin and Chinatsu. Part II SOON. Trivia * Chinatsu is normally called "Natsu" rather than Chinatsu, as it is shorter and easier to say. However, her elders continue to call her by her birth name. * Chinatsu (千夏) is a name meaning "a thousand summers." * The name Hōzuki (鬼灯; Literally meaning "demon lantern") is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resembles Chinese paper lanterns. Like most surnames of members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it is based on a type of produce. * Chinatsu's childhood dream was to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. As she grew, she began to move away from this goal. * Chinatsu's favorite phrase is "弱肉強食", meaning "the weak are meat the strong eat." * Chinatsu's favorite foods are Umeboshi Plums and Shishamo. Her least favorite food is Inago. * Chinatsu's favorite mission type is assassination or reconnaissance. She hates seduction missions with a passion because they are difficult for her to complete. Quotes: * (To Hisoka Kurosawa) "So annoying, so annoying. I don't care about protection or trust. It's annoying as hell. I won't be satisfied until I break them all." * (To Aburame Shino) "I become attached to people I shouldn't. I distance myself from the people who matter. I am bad with people. I am good at being alone. But I hate being lonely." * (To Sakura Haruno on 'Nindo') "Soldiers don't feel. They do what they're told. You send them to war, but they never go home." * (To her opponent during the Chunin Exams) "What's one less person on the face of the Earth, anyway?" * (To Sai) "I can't drown my demons... They know how to swim." * (To Yagura) "My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel." * (To Ino Yamanaka on Appearances) "Better to be strong than to be pretty and useless." Reference Chinatsu belongs to Dattebayho. Art by Dattebayho unless otherwise stated. Category:DRAFT